


The Seven Get Adderall (with Frank and Hazel being the exception with their neurotypical selves 🙄)

by blackpercy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, HoO - Freeform, PJO, The Seven, craps about to go down, pjo crack, the adhd gang gets adderall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: *freeze frame on Leo getting thrown out of a window*Leo: Yeah, that’s me. You might be wondering how I got here
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Seven Get Adderall (with Frank and Hazel being the exception with their neurotypical selves 🙄)

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this

**Leo:** So...we all know about the whole “meds don’t work on demigods thing” right-

 **Producer, whispering** : _I thought that was fanon_

 **Leo** **, frowning** : Dang, I thought that was canon

 **Leo, staring right into the camera** : Hey, can you guys confirm real quick, cause I, like, totally forgot

 **Piper, walking into the frame** : Can you NOT break the fourth wall, dude

 **Leo:** Crap, sorry Beauty Queen

 **Leo:** Anyway, back to the story. We realized that meds actually do affect demigods and they do help our ADHD because there’s actually no scientific reason to explain how failure to use your executice functions could possibly help you in a fight *shrugs*

 **Piper:** Basically, the gods told us a load of bull so we wouldn’y medicate our ADHD

 **Leo:** Are we really surprised though???

* * *

Leo, Piper, and Jason are sitting in the waiting area at the pharmacy.

”This is really weird,” Jason comments.

Piper isn’t paying attention because she’s flipping off the cameraman. Leo is building something. Jason sighs and goes back to watching the ceiling fan.

A patient walks into the room and says that somebody’s very big cat is in the lobby.

Jason, Piper, and Leo exchange a look, the cameraman follows them and Piper glares at him.

”Why do you hate him?” Leo asks her as they walk to the lobby.

Piper shrugs, “He won’t mind his own business.”

”It’s his job to not mind his own business, Pipes,” Jason deadpans.

Leo snickers until the get to the lobby to see a Nemean Lion standing there in al it’s terrifying glory.

Jason looks into the camera with his eyes resembling something akin to the void.

* * *

**Jason** **:** Obviously we had to reschedule


End file.
